


With Jasper's Help

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: This is not exactly what Zach signed up for, but he’ll take it.





	With Jasper's Help

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought about this pairing as a likely one—too different personality-wise, no real chemistry except on the ice, and what the hell do the Swedish Prince Charming and the Canadian College Boy have in common, anyway? Then, I read LottieAnne’s works about these two and I thought, “Okay, fine, point taken”. If you haven’t read their works, go and do that right now. They are the reason this story exists. Jasper and I can wait, trust me. It doesn't look like Jasper is going anywhere anytime soon.
> 
> This story follows soon after the end of Becoming a Family.

 

Willy wants to dragon-sit for the night, because Willy is in love with Jasper.

 

Zach doesn't really blame Willy, because Jasper is very lovable, and Zach adores him and he adores spending time with him.

 

The problem is, Mitch and Auston have been very adamant about the fact that they’re never, ever, _ever_ going to let Willy take care of Jasper overnight without Zach’s supervision.

 

“Not even if Willy’s the only one on IR?” Zach asks reasonably when the topic first comes up, not long after Babs has been brought on board.

 

They’re at Mitch’s place, and Willy is faux-sulking on the couch while helping Jasper to color a shark—Jasper likes fish even when he doesn't get to eat them, and Willy likes to help Jasper discovering and doing new things. A match made in heaven, those two.

 

“I’ve already cleared it with Babs,” Mitch waves away Zach’s very sound logic. “If Willy’s the only one available, either Auston or I are staying behind. Alternatively, we smuggle Jasper in with the equipment.”

 

“Nice,” Zach deadpans.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments. He is clearly already resigned himself to his potential fate of spending some quality time with hockey sticks and smelly gear.

 

So Zach knows he’s fucked, in the sense that he’s going to have to babysit William Nylander babysitting Jasper Marner-Matthews

 

Right, because that’s new. Auston and Mitch settled on the last name with Jasper’s enthusiastic permission not long after Jasper was introduced to Babs. There was a long debate about whose last name should go first—Mitch had wanted Auston’s and Auston had wanted Mitch’s because they’re codependent in-love assholes like that.

 

Apparently, Jasper had decided by explaining he had met Mitch before he had met Matty, and therefore Mitch’s name should go first. Auston had looked so proud, Zach remembers fondly. Mitch had just looked in love, which is pretty much a standard Mitch-look, these days.

 

Once informed of the fact, Mo and Gards had managed to find someone to actually make a super-tiny jersey with JM-M written on it—on the front, mind you, since the back had to accommodate holes for the wings. Anyway, JM-M under a tiny maple leaf, because no way Marner-Matthews was going to fit on it, plus there is really no need to get the entire GTA gossiping.

 

Jasper wears the damn thing when the Leafs play at home, and has demanded, quite vociferously, an away jersey for when the Leafs are on roadies. Mo and Gards ordered one last week

 

Anyway, babysitting William Nylander.

 

Under normal circumstances, Zach wouldn't have a iota of a problem with the notion of spending time with Willy.

 

They’ve known each other for years, they’ve played together for just as long, they room together on the road, and they spend a lot of time together when they’re in Toronto—unless Willy is busy with Borgy or Kappy and Zach is at home visiting his family or hanging out with friends.

 

Willy and Jasper together, however, are _not_ normal circumstances.

 

This is one of the very few situations in which Zach can actually relate to Matty, who goes putty when Jasper and Marns are snuggled up on the couch, Marns cuddling Jasper and talking to him in soft tones.

 

“They’re adorable,” Matty says, like the smitten idiot he is, one day while the two of them are out at lunch.

 

Mitch and Jasper are visiting Marty, Willy went shopping with Borgy and Kappy and Zach and Auston decided to spend some liney time together.

 

“I guess,” Zach says, chewing on his chicken. He likes Mitch Marner a lot, and he thinks the guy’s hockey is sick, but adorable is not the first word that comes to mind when he wants to describe him.

 

“Come on, you’ve seen them,” Matty says, forehead furrowed.

 

“You’re whipped, bro,” Zach replies, because Auston Matthews is, indeed, whipped.

 

“Whatever,” Auston says, blushing slightly and pretending to be chill, like that ship hadn’t sailed, like, months ago. “The fact remains that they are adorable.”

 

“Jasper certainly is,” Zach agrees. “Plus you should be happy that I don't think your boyfriend is hot.”

 

“I didn't say they are hot,” Matty points out. “I said they are adorable.”

 

“Jasper makes everyone look adorable, Matty,” Zach stresses sensibly.

 

It’s true. Even Babs looks adorable when he comes to practice with Jasper tucked in his sweater and, really, Zach would have gone happily through life without thinking that Mike Babcock is adorable.

 

“Point,” Matty acknowledges. “Still, he’s the most adorable when he’s with Mitch.”

 

This is where Zach begs to differ, because, in his humble opinion, Jasper is at his most adorable when he’s with William Nylander. But then, Auston is in love with Mitch, whereas Zach is in … something with Willy. Infatuated, probably. Enthralled is a good word, too, one of those he remembers from his SAT. Enamored also works. Zach likes to see his college education at work, so he spends quite a bit of time trying to describe the feelings he has for Willy, at least in his head.

 

Nobody knows, about the thing Zach has about Willy, because Zach is very private and because the thing has been going for so long, now, that Zach doesn't really feel the need to talk about it.

 

Well, he talks about it with Jasper, who is a very good listener and nods at the appropriate times, but that’s it.

 

“Don't tell him,” Zach says once, while they’re driving back from Willy’s. He’s spent the past ten minutes complaining about Willy’s awesomeness and Jasper has been looking at him befuddled.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says from the front seat, all puffed up.

 

“I know, I know,” Zach says. “You promised already,” he adds. He made Jasper promise not to tell anyone, but he’s a bit paranoid about the whole thing. Plus, his confidant is a who-knows-how-old mythical creature, so Zach feels entitled to a bit of paranoia.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper repeats.

 

“I am not going to tell him,” Zach says for the third time that week.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks. “ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep._ ”

 

Zach doesn't need a dragonese translator to know Jasper just said, again, ‘Why not? All your reasons not to are idiotic.”

 

“Because there is him and there is me, and the two don't really go together,” Zach reminds him.

 

Jasper shakes his head, because he didn't understand Zach’s argument the first time Zach made it and he’s never going to understand it. To be fair, Jasper is blissfully impervious to modern human standard of beauty and what not. He likes what he likes, and what he doesn't like—there is not much he doesn't like as of yet—he doesn't actually hate.

 

Zach, however, has been around hockey players long enough to know that he’s got the body for it, and more than enough brain, but when it comes to his face, the best that can be said about it is that it has character. Especially his nose. Some of his partners have said that he’s cute, which Zach will take, but that’s as far as anyone’s ever gone.

 

William Nylander … well, let’s say that William Nylander is your typical Swedish hockey player and leave it at that. And Zach doesn't like to think Willy is shallow or anything like that, but he’s seen the boys and girls Willy picks up and none of them looks even remotely like Zach. It is what it is.

 

The point is: babysitting Nylander babysitting Jasper will expose Zach to never-before-seen levels of cuteness and adorableness which may result in Zach Hyman’s self-combustion.

 

Zach wishes he could say no to the whole thing. But: Jasper wants to spend time with Zach and Willy, Willy wants to have a sleep-over with Jasper, and Auston and Mitch would really, really, _really,_ appreciate the opportunity to have sex in their apartment, in their bed, at night, at least once in their lifetime.

 

So Zach caves in, like the sucker he is.

 

They decide to carry out this experiment during a short home break in early March.

 

Mitch is a bit worried it might be too early for Jasper to spend additional time away from him and Auston, but Jasper is very reassuring and very excited about the idea. In addition, Zach swears on the Stanley Cup that if Jasper is unhappy, he’s going to be returned to the Marner and Matthews household immediately. So, the afternoon after they come back from the game against the Sabres, Zach and Willy go to Mitch’s to collect their temporary charge.

 

Auston opens the door and ushers them in with a resigned but fond expression on his face.

 

“Dude,” Willy says, hugging him quickly before taking off his coat and shoes. “You look almost human.” It’s getting towards the tail end of the season, and that’s when Auston Matthews tends to go zombie on them.

 

Zach nods and follows Willy’s example before getting to the living room, where Jasper is happily coloring one of the books Freddie and Mac got him—it’s about goalies in all sports and Zach would really like to know where they found the damn thing. It’s an awesome gift and very them, not to mention very thoughtful.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says when he sees Willy and Zach. He drops the crayon he’s been using, runs down the coffee table and up to Willy and Zach, wagging his tail.

 

“Hey, buddy,” Willy says with a soft smile as he picks him up. “Excited for our little adventure?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper responds before turning towards Zach and beginning a long disquisition about something or other.

 

Zach is the best at understanding Jasper after Mitch and Matty, but when the little dragon gets like this, it’s hard to figure out what he’s trying to say.

 

“Yes, Jasper,” Zach says, doing his best to guess what Jasper is at, right now, “I am very excited about tonight and tomorrow morning, as well.”

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper says, clearly satisfied that Zach understood him.

 

“Where is Marns?” Willy asks Auston.

 

“He’s packing Jasper a bag,” Auston explains with a rueful smile.

 

“A bag?” Zach says looking at Jasper. “Since when do you need a bag? Willy’s got everything you might need at home.”

 

Willy dragged Zach and Kappy to a pet store when Mitch officially approved the visit and bought all essentials for dragon-care—more, like, cat-care, but he got the litter-box, toys and other silly accessories. Not to mention, there are coloring books, pens and pencils, colored paper and a shit-ton of food in the refrigerator. Zach is supposed to try and make baked salmon with roasted vegetables, because Zach is apparently a chef in his free time.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper shrugs, which Zach interprets as, ‘Parents. What can you do?’

 

“Is Marns actually going to let him come with us?” Willy asks, suddenly worried.

 

“Oh, yes,” Matty smirks. “We have plans. Lots of them. So he will. The goodbye might take a while, however.”

 

Willy smirks as well, but Zach just groans.

 

“Can we not?” he begs both of them. “I have to play with you all.”

 

“Okay,” Marns says, coming out of the guest bedroom with a Leaf duffle bag stuffed to the brims.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks from Willy’s shoulder, clearly as puzzled at the size of the bag as Zach feels.

 

“I put in it your favorite pillow, one of my sweaters and one of Auston’s, a couple of your favorite toys and your favorite towel,” Mitch explains. “That way, if you miss us, you have a piece of us with you, and also some pieces of home, but you can still stay at Willy’s.”

 

Jasper looks at the bag and then at Mitch before scuttling down Willy’s body and running towards Mitch with the impetus of a freight train. He’s up on Mitch’s shoulder and licking and snuggling Mitch in no time, and Mitch snuggles him back, dropping a kiss on his snout and speaking softly to him.

 

“Guess Marns will always be his favorite, eh?” Willy says softly leaning against Zach, who leans back companionably.

 

“He’s just incredible with him,” Zach admits, because it’s true.

 

Mitch is so very good at taking care of Jasper, which is really fucking weird because Mitch is so young and Jasper is a dragon, so it’s not like there is some frame of reference, here, for either of them. Zach supposes that Mitch not only has very good parenting instincts, but he also loves Jasper very much.

 

Auston joins Mitch and Jasper and hugs them both, so Jasper starts licking him, too, and chirps happily at having them right there for his enjoyment.

 

Zach looks at Willy, who looks back with a pleased smile on his face. This thing the three of them have is the stuff of dreams and Zach is not even jealous. He’s as happy for them as Willy seems to be.

 

“Ready to go to Willy’s?” Mitch finally asks Jasper.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says enthusiastically.

 

“He’s already got the spiel about behaving and what not,” Auston explains to Zach. “But if there are any problems, call us. We’re gonna be home and our phones are going to stay on.”

 

“We will,” Zach says, grabbing the duffle bag and letting Willy’s take care of Jasper.

 

“And don't let Kappy give him any more alcohol,” Mitch says—right, because that had happened, which is why Kappy is sort of in the doghouse.

 

“Kappy is staying over at his girlfriend’s,” Willy explains. “But I promised him we’ll do something with him soon.”

 

“As long as nobody tries to get Jasper drunk again, we’re good,” Mitch sighs.

 

“No alcohol on the menu for tonight,” Zach reassures him.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks a bit miffed.

 

“Sorry, buddy,” Zach says. “It’s really not good for you, plus you told me alcohol tastes funny.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, which could be an ‘I guess’ as well as a ‘But I want to try it again’. Zach really needs to get around teaching Jasper his letters soon. Maybe tonight might be a good idea.

 

After ten minutes of goodbyes, they finally make it to Willy’s car and, after another 20 minutes, to Willy’s apartment.

 

Jasper has been here before, so Willy drops him on the floor and lets him explore and reacquaint himself with the space while Zach brings his and Jasper’s duffle bags to the guest room.

 

They still haven’t figured out if Jasper is going to sleep with Willy, with Zach or by himself, like he does, sort of, when the team is traveling. Something to discuss after dinner, Zach guesses.

 

It’s early, only about 4PM, so Willy sets up his gaming system and Zach and Jasper spend a good hour and a half trouncing him at Mario Kart—Mitch has vetoed any ‘violent’ games in Jasper’s presence because, as he rightly pointed out, “the little dude is going to breathe fire sometimes soon. No sense in accelerating the process by scaring his shitless.”

 

Zach approves wholeheartedly.

 

Afterwards, Zach drags himself to the kitchen to prepare the salmon, which is actually the easy part. He got a whole one and, after burying it in two kilos of salt, he covers it with aluminum foil and sticks it in the oven, the timer set for an hour.

 

“That’s it?” Willy says from the kitchen door, Jasper sitting on his shoulder, looking as unimpressed as Willy seems.

 

“That’s it,” Zach confirms. “Once it’s cooked, I am going to clean it and then you can eat it with mayo or whatever you want. It’s an easy dish and it’s healthy. Plus, it’s fish.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

 

“It’s my mom’s recipe and my mom is a very good cook,” Zach defends himself.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, somewhat reassured, given that he’s now wagging his tail.

 

“We’ll see,” Willy says.

 

“We’ll see my ass,” Zach mutters. “Come and help me with the root vegetables. It’s going to take longer to peel them and cut them than to cook them.”

 

Willy sighs dramatically, because the thought of doing anything in the kitchen goes against his work ethics or something, and Jasper echoes his sigh, even more dramatically, because Jasper’s Mitch Marner’s sort-of-son, and Matty needs to get his act together and step up his parenting before it’s too late.

 

“Okay, Jasper,” Zach says, after setting up Willy with a potato peeler and some easy-to-cut potatoes and carrots. “These are potatoes, carrots and onions. I know you’ve tried them all already, because I’ve seen what you can pack away when we’re at McDonald.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, and Zach would bet his bonuses the little pest just said ‘Who? _Moi_?’ The dude is multilingual, so it’s not beyond the realm of possibilities. He’s even batting his eyelashes, sort of, and that, he definitely got from Willy.

 

“Carrots suck,” Willy comments unhelpfully.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects. He actually likes carrots—and pepper and broccoli, thanks to Willy, as a matter of fact.

 

“I don't care, buddy,” Willy says. “Carrots are gross. Plus, who wants to eat a vegetable the color of the Flyers’ jersey?”

 

“You love squash. And pumpkin pie,” Zach reminds him.

 

“Pie is pie,” Willy says, and Jasper trills happily in the way he does when he finds something amusing. To be fair, Willy’s logic, or lack thereof, is often pretty funny.

 

“I got several types of potatoes, so you can try some and see if you find a favorite,” Zach continues, showing to Jasper the three different types he picked up at the market. “And this is a parsnip, which I think you never had.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, sniffing the parsnip before flapping his wings excited.

 

“And this,” Zach says, pulling out his _piece de resistance_ , “is a beet.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, eyes wide.

 

“Yes, really,” Zach smiles.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Zach asks.

 

“Well, I am not sure it’s all for you. I think Willy likes beets too,” Zach says.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper turns quickly towards Willy, a frown marring his little forehead.

 

“Not enough to die for it, dude,” Willy winks at Zach before smiling at Jasper. “You can have the beet.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper thanks him graciously. At least, Zach prefers to think it’s a ‘Thank you’ and not a ‘You can bet your flat ass I am going to have that beet’. He likes to preserve the illusion of Jasper’s good manners.

 

“Still haven’t convinced Mitch and Auston to cook you beets, eh?” Zach asks starting to cut the veggies Willy has gotten ready.

 

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper begins mournfully. He then spends the next ten minutes explaining, in as much detail as he possibly can, how hard he’s tried to persuade Mitch to make borscht and how Mitch had put his foot down.

 

“If that’s the only thing he doesn't let you have, you’re doing pretty good, buddy,” Zach observes reasonably.

 

Jasper tilts his head as he always does when he’s taking something very seriously and thinking about it very hard.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” he agrees.

 

“So who’s your favorite, Mitch or Auston?” Willy asks.

 

“Nylander!” Zach exclaims, startling Jasper, and Willy, too.

 

“What?” Willy says, looking all innocent and cute.

 

It might work with some people, but Zach is immune—a necessity of surviving his crush on a daily basis.

 

“Don't listen to Willy, Jasper. He’s an ass,” Zach says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says. Then he grabs a piece of beet, and another piece of beet, of exactly the same size and shape—or as much as they can be given that Zach cut them—and looks at Willy pointedly.

 

“You love them both, eh?” Willy says softly, his eyes crinkling with affection.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods energetically.

 

“They’re both pretty awesome,” Willy agrees. “But don't go telling Marns I said so. His head is big enough as it is.”

 

Jasper looks at Willy, and then grabs a huge piece of potato and puts it besides the two pieces of beet.

 

“Are you saying you love me more than Matty and Marns?” Willy asks delighted.

 

“No, Willy,” Zach sighs heavily, wondering how this is his fucking life. “He’s saying your head is bigger than Matty and Marns’.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, snorting a puff of smoke in the hilarity of the moment.

 

Willy’s eyes go wide and his mouth slack, before he bursts out laughing.

 

“You’re spending way too much time with Leo and Naz. You’re picking up their chirping habits.”

 

Jasper preens like a peacock at what he perceives to be a compliment—Zach is not going to relate this convo to Mitch—and then he goes back to look at Zach cutting veggies.

 

Once those are cooking, Zach puts Willy on cleaning duties, because this was Willy’s idea, even if Zach indulges him as much as he indulges Jasper, and after a bit stop in the bathroom he goes to the living room to get some paper and pens.

 

“What are you doing?” Willy asks once Zach is back.

 

The table has been cleaned, and Jasper is looking at the salmon cooking in the oven from a chair Willy must have put right there for him.

 

“I thought we could start teaching him the alphabet?” Zach says.

 

He’s meant to do this sooner, as soon as he’d asked Mitch if it was okay really, because it’s important for Jasper to be able to communicate with them better than he currently does. But the season has been insane, and researching dragons that don't exist had been a priority.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper says as Willy echoes, “Really?”

 

“Yes, really,” Zach smiles at the two of them and at how fast Willy moves Jasper’s chair so that he can jump on the table and come to sit near Zach.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Willy confesses suddenly shy as he sits next to Zach.

 

“Neither have I,” Zach admits with what he hopes is an encouraging smile. “I figured we show him the letters and we vocalized them for him. He’s not going to be able to replicate the sounds, but it’s important he associates them to the individual letters so he can write.”

 

“Okay,” Willy nods. Jasper nods as well.

 

“And you can teach him the Swedish letters that are not in the English alphabet?” Zach asks.

 

“Yes, of course,” Willy agrees. “There aren’t that many, though, buddy. You’re gonna have much more fun when Sosh, Leo and Zaits teach you Cyrillic.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, seemingly not concerned about the perceived boredom of the English and Swedish alphabets.

 

“Okay, then,” Zach says, and he starts drawing the alphabet on the paper.

 

Jasper looks entranced at the process and follows attentively as Zach explains the difference between vowels and consonants—hoping this is not too hard for Jasper, but the little dude is super smart, so it shouldn't be a problem, really.

 

For every letter that Zach draws, Willy has his phone out with a picture of an object whose name begins with that letter and, here is the kicker, he uses fruits. William Nylander doesn't simply have the face of a model with the body to go with it, not to mention a heart of gold and a wicked sense of humor. He’s also very, very clever.

 

So Jasper goes through apples and bananas just fine, but once they get to cherries, the three of them meet the first stumbling block. Apparently, Jasper has never tried cherries, and they do look very pretty and very red, and he wants to know why nobody thought it’d be a good idea to get him some.

 

“They’re not in season, buddy,” Zach tries to explain a bit defensively, like this is a failure on his part.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sniffs like he doesn't believe him.

 

“No, really,” Willy interjects. “They’re not even at the grocery stores. Or if they are, they’re really awful. We have to wait until May for the fresh ones.”

 

“I mean,” Zach says. “We could get you frozen ones, or even those in a can or a cherry jam, but it’s not the same thing. You should try fresh cherries first.”

 

Jasper doesn't look convinced, and he seems ready to discuss in depth what he thinks are Zach and Willy’s parental shortcomings. Still, it’s not like Zach can conjure a cherry out of a hat, as Willy points out, so Jasper huffs, sits his butt on the table and says “ _Cheep_ ,” which really sounds a lot like “ _Fine!”_

 

When it comes to the letter D, Zach had dates in mind, but Willy comes up with a fucking dragon fruit and Zach wants to strangle him.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, even more offended than he was when they showed him the cherries.

 

“Buddy,” Zach says, sending a withering glance at Willy, who mouths a very heartfelt ‘sorry’. “I honestly never saw anything like this in the grocery stores around here, but we can look for one next time we go, okay? Just don't get worked up about it.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper complains.

 

“Mitch probably doesn't even know what that is,” Zach points out. “I never heard of it.”

 

“Apparently it tastes like a kiwi and a pear,” Willy reads on his phone. Clearly this is new for him, as well.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, looking disgusted. Right, Jasper doesn't like kiwis.

 

“See?” Zach says. “We can try it, but you’re probably going to hate it.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, turning towards the letter E.

 

Elderberry, fig and grapes go a bit better and so do Honeydew melon, Indian fig—and here Jasper clearly takes points off for lack of originality, like it’s Willy and Zach’s fault if there aren’t a lot of fruit names beginning with the letter I.

 

Java apples get a similar reaction and Jasper predictably wrinkles his snout—a habit he also picked up from Willy—when he’s shown a kiwi for K. Lemon, mango, nectarine and oranges, however, get him all excited again, because those are all fruits he recognizes, has tried, and liked.

 

P is a cornucopia of options for Willy, who cannot choose between pineapple and peach, between papaya and pear, so Zach rolls his eyes and tells him to show Jasper all of them.

 

Jasper looks at them, looks at the letter P, and points to the pomegranate.

 

“We’ll add to the list of new things for you to try,” Zach says. “This is much easier to find, though messier to eat.”

Quince gets an uninterested shrug when Zach explains what it is, and raspberries, and strawberries a wagging tail. Tomatoes blow Jasper’s mind, however.

 

“ _Cheep_?” he asks awed.

 

“Yep, buddy,” Zach confirms. “Tomatoes are indeed a fruit.”

 

“ _Cheep_?”

 

“Yes, I am sure,” Zach laughs.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

 

“You’ve had them before, buddy,” Willy reminds him. “It’s not like they’re new.”

 

That’s where the third disquisition of the evening begins, and Jasper explains in very painful detail how he had not been informed tomatoes were, indeed, a fruit, and had therefore not given them the attention they clearly deserve.

 

“Whatever, dude,” Willy shakes his head with a laugh. “They’re still tomatoes.”

 

Zach makes a note to himself to text Mitch so he can get some tomatoes ASAP and coaxes Jasper to move on.

 

The letter U is unsatisfying when it comes to fruits, so Willy goes and grabs an umbrella and shows it to Jasper, who looks at him like he’s insane.

 

“No, you don't have to eat it,” Willy reassures him. “But this is an object whose name begins with his letter.”

 

Jasper just seems relieved at the idea that he’s not going to have to eat the damn thing.

 

“Nylander with the assist,” Zach mumbles, but not low enough, since he gets kicked in the shin for his troubles.

 

Jasper is not impressed by the Vanilla bean, but he recognized the watermelon; after that things get tricky, because there are no common X, Y and Z fruits. They get away with Y by showing Jasper a yellow banana, but the letter X is really a disaster, so they decide to put it on hold for now. For the Z, they settle on a zinnia, because Zach doesn't think it a good idea to show Jasper a zebra or, god forbid, a zoo, and he doesn't want to use his own name as an example.

 

“So, what do you think?” Willy asks Jasper.

 

Jasper stares at the letter for a very long time, tracing them with one of his little talons. Sometimes he chirps, sometimes he looks thoughtful and sometimes he just shrugs like he’s given up, at least for the moment, but he studies them all while the salmon and the veggies cook.

 

Zach looks at Willy, who sends him a sweet smile Zach can’t help but return. They’re teaching their dragon how to read. It’s pretty awesome. And sure, Jasper’s not theirs, but whatever.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper finally says, pointing to Willy and then to the letters.

 

“You want to know how to write my name?” Willy asks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and then he points at Zach and at himself.

 

At that moment, the timer for the oven goes off.

 

“Why don't you do that, Willy, while I get the salmon ready?” Zach says getting up.

 

Willy looks like a deer caught in the headlights for a minute, but Jasper is looking expectantly at him, so Willy swallows and sucks it up.

 

Zach hides a soft smile as he listens to Willy explaining to Jasper how to write his own name first. He’s patient and attentive with Jasper—they all are—and Jasper listens to him, chirping here and there to ask for clarification.

 

Willy is getting pretty good at figuring out what Jasper wants, so Zach doesn't need to intervene at all and he goes about cleaning the salmon and stirring the veggies, which are almost ready.

 

“Where do you guys want to eat?” Zach asks once Willy is done with all their names, and Mitch and Auston’s as well.

 

“Here is fine,” Willy says. “We can just grab some plates. I think I have some mats somewhere.”

 

“Wow, living the high life,” Zach chirps him.

 

“Shut up,” Willy says. “My mom made me buy a fucking tablecloth and napkins for when they come over.”

 

Zach laughs and puts food on three dishes, two normal-sized ones for him and Willy and a smaller one for Jasper, who’s flapping his wings like he does when he’s super-excited.

 

“ _Cheep_.”

 

“Yes, I gave you most of the beets,” Zach shakes his head. “This pushiness is not attractive on Marns or Willy, and it’s definitely not attractive on you, either.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper counters.

 

“Fine,” Zach acknowledges. “You can pull it off, but don't abuse of your powers.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, which doesn't sound like agreement at all.

 

Willy grabs some beer for the two of them and a glass of milk and one of water for Jasper and they settle down to eat.

 

Dinner is actually pretty good, considering that Zach never cooked either of these dishes before. There is some re-heated rice to make for a complete meal and some custard for desert, because Jasper inherited his sweet tooth from Mitch.

Jasper polishes his plate, and Willy sends a text report to Mitch and Auston who, surprisingly, haven’t called yet.

 

“They’re probably busy,” Willy says wagging his eyebrows.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

 

Zach decides not to investigate what Jasper might or might not know about his adoptive parents’ sexual life. It’s better that way.

 

After dinner and clean up, the three of them move to the living room to watch a game, with Jasper coloring with Willy’s help while Zach does some research about teaching letters to people—teaching letters to dragons yielded no results, unsurprisingly.

 

Bath time is Willy time, and Zach doesn't even try to interfere with that. Apparently Willy bought three new body washes for the occasion—tangerine, coconut and something flowery to break the food-theme. Zach leaves the two of them to it and sends a long text to Auston with a detailed report on the situation.

 

_Call us when hes ready to go to sleep. Mitchy wants to say goodnight,_

_And u dont?_ Zach replies.

 

_Fuck off._

Zach snorts but says nothing. Instead, he gathers Jasper’s things up and goes to the guestroom to retrieve Jasper’s duffle bag—Mitch packed him more stuff than Zach brought along.

 

“Hymie,” Willy yells, so Zach drops Jasper’s bag in the corridor and almost runs to the master bathroom, which is located at the end of the hall, between Willy and Kappy’s rooms.

 

“What?”

 

“Jasper prefers the tangerine one,” Willy exclaims satisfied, as he dries Jasper off.

 

“And you needed to give me a heart attack in order to let me know that?” Zach asks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper snorts, puffs of smoke coming out of his nostrils as usual.

 

“Good bath, then?” Zach asks, picking Jasper up. He doesn't cuddle the little dude often, because he prefers to let him come to him, but sometimes he, too, wants a snuggle.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, sighing heavily and falling asleep on Jasper’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, shit,” Willy says, passing a hand through his hair, which somehow got wet in the process of bathing Jasper. “We didn't ask him where he wants to sleep.”

 

“Let him take a short nap,” Zach says, moving out of the bathroom. “Marns and Matty want to talk to him, anyway, so we can call them in a couple of hours.”

 

“Okay,” Willy says, looking at Zach a bit flustered.

 

“What?” Zach asks again.

 

“You’re very good with him,” Willy says, tossing the wet towels in the damper and turning the bathroom light off.

 

“So are you,” Zach concedes, coloring slightly. He’s not used to compliments from Willy, who spends most of his time chirping him.

 

“You think?” Willy perks up.

 

“Of course,” Zach says surprised. “Jasper wouldn't be here if he didn't trust you to take care of him and to entertain him.”

 

“It’s just that Mitch said …” Willy says, stopping himself before finishing the sentence.

 

“Mitch is an overprotective parent who’s had his kid for less than three months. And the kid is not a kid, exactly. I am actually surprised they let him sleep over at yours so soon.”

 

“I think them wanting to have sex might have something to do with that,” Willy reminds Zach, who groans.

 

“I hate you,” he says, sitting on the couch and moving Jasper on one of the cushions.

 

Willy sprawls next to him and mutes the TV quickly enough.

 

“What, do you want me to comment the game for you?” Zach asks puzzled.

 

“No, I don't want Jasper to wake up,” Willy answers.

 

“Jasper sleeps during practice while Babs screams bloody murder,” Zach reminds him. “Turn the audio on.”

 

Willy complies and they spend some time watching the game while checking that Jasper is still breathing, because that’s a thing they’re both terrified is going to stop happening, apparently.

 

Soon after ten, Zach’s phone rings with a FaceTime call from Marns.

 

“Hi, Mitch,” Zach greets him. “Jasper has been fed, washed and dried and he’s currently sleeping on his lovely pillow.” Willy had retrieved it during a commercial break, because Willy is a prince.

 

“Great,” Mitch smiles, his hair is disarray, although he’s got a t-shirt on. Zach is nothing if not thankful for that.

 

“You guys holding up okay?” Matty asks from somewhere near Mitch.

 

“I mean, besides checking that he’s breathing every two minutes we’re fine,” Willy comments.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch says. “We still do that sometimes. It’s really weird, but Patty said it’s normal.”

 

Jasper must have trained himself to recognize Mitch and Auston’s voices in his sleep, because it doesn't take him long to wake up and to want to see them immediately.

 

“Everything okay, there, buddy?” Marns asks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper reassures him. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” he adds, and it could be about the cherries, the dragon fruit, the tomatoes or the tangerine bath wash.

 

“I am glad you’re having fun. Zach told me you ate beets, eh?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, tail wagging.

 

“Now you have two people capable of providing you with your beloved beets so I don't have to. Isn’t that wonderful?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper snorts, puffs of smoke and all, because he gets Marns’ irony like it’s nobody’s business.

 

“I love you, too,” Mitch says. “Here,” he adds, “Auston wants to talk to you.”

 

What follows is a short conversation about drawings and fruits and letters. Zach stares at Jasper talking to Auston fondly and, when he raises his eyes, he sees Willy looking at him with a smile.

 

“Very cute,” Willy mouths, and Zach nods, because Auston in parenting mode is indeed very cute.

 

“So you’re good with staying there, buddy?” Auston asks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says flapping his wings and running up to Willy’s shoulder.

 

“Ah,” Auston says. “Are you gonna sleep with Willy, then?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and that’s clearly a no.

 

“With Zach?” Auston furrows his forehead. Zach is not even offended. He, too, would have bet Jasper would have chosen Willy.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says no again.

 

“Are you sure you wanna sleep by yourself?” Auston asks. “We were not planning on keeping the connection open.”

 

Jasper begins a long and convoluted explanation that has Zach staring at Willy puzzled.

 

Mitch, however, seemingly understands him, because he says, “I don't think that’s possible, buddy. They don't sleep together.”

 

 _Oh shit,_ Zach thinks, because he knows where this is going, and he doesn't really want to be a trope in a romantic novel.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks looking at Zach.

 

“I don't even live here, buddy, remember?” Zach points out.

 

Jasper looks at him, looks at Willy and then looks at Mitch.

 

“Don't even think about screaming the house down, Jasper. We talked about this,” Mitch says firmly.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees with a sigh.

 

“We’ll figure something out,” Willy assures him. “But Zach snores, so you might be better off with me.”

 

“You snore, too, and so do Mitch and Matty, so Jasper is SOL,” Zach says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

 

After a few additional minutes of reassurances, soft talk and virtual snuggles, Mitch and Auston say their goodbyes and hang up.

 

Jasper turns towards Zach.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” he says, like Zach’s the one who’s gotta find a solution to the problem.

 

“We can all sleep on the living room,” Willy suggests all helpful and shit. “The couch is big enough for one of us and I have an inflatable mattress.”

 

“You also have three perfectly serviceable beds in the house,” Zach reminds him.

 

“Yes, but those are not going to be as fun,” Willy says. “What do you think, Jasper? Sleepover in the living room?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees. He must realize that’s the best he’s going get.

 

Willy goes to dig out the mattress from wherever he put it and Zach turns towards Jasper.

 

“What are you doing?” he asks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper answers.

 

“Don't even pretend you don't know what I am talking about,” Zach says. “The sleeping together thing is not going to help.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper flaps his wings. Zach doesn't know if he should interpret it as ‘You don't know that’ or as ‘Wimp’. Could be both.

 

“I didn't tell you about it because I wanted you to play Cupid,” Zach hisses, since he doesn't want Willy to hear.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper soothes him by going up his arm and snuggling him. “ _Cheep_ ,” he repeats.

 

“Sorry, buddy,” Zach says. Jasper is just trying to help and Zach is a moron. When he says that, Jasper trills amused and licks Zach’s face.

 

“Just don't push it, okay?” Zach asks him.

 

Jasper wags his tail and curls up on Zach’s shoulder.

 

Willy comes back a few minutes later with the mattress and plenty of linens. He moves the coffee table out of the way so that the mattress can lay down parallel to the couch and Jasper can jump from on to the other at his leisure.

 

“You want the couch or the mattress? They are both very comfy,” Willy asks Zach, who shrugs.

 

“Either is fine, really,” Zach says.

 

“Okay, then, the couch it is,” Willy decides for him, tossing him some sheets. “I like the idea of sleeping on the floor. It reminds me on when we used to go camping with my family.”

 

“We used to do that too, when I was a kid,” Zach remembers while prepping the bed. “Not since I got serious about hockey, however.”

 

“Yeah, same here,” Willy says. “That’s hockey for you.”

 

“No shit,” Zach snorts and Willy sends him a quick smile.

 

“I am going to get ready for bed,” Willy tells him. “You can use the en suite in the guestroom.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Zach says.

 

Zach knows from sharing a room with Willy that Willy has a long and complicated nighttime ritual that has nothing to do with wanting to look pretty and everything to do with relaxing after a long day. They work well as road roomies because Zach needs ten minutes in the bathroom at any given time and he doesn't mind waiting for Willy to finish, even if it’s late.

 

It’s not therefore a surprise that Zach comes back, remembering to bring over Mitch and Auston’s sweaters just in case Jasper gets homesick, Willy is still MIA.

 

Jasper is asleep on his pillow, so Zach puts the two sweaters where he can see them and gets into his own bed. There are no new texts from Mitch and Auston—it’s their first real night away from Jasper since Mitch found him, so Zach is actually surprised, but also very proud of them for taking some time for themselves. Patty, Mac and Tyler have been very vocal about that.

 

Zach pulls out his tablet and continues searching for strategies on how to teach reading and writing. There are a lot of good ideas out there, and some of them are actually going to be useful even for a dragon.

 

“What are you looking at?” Willy asks, finally joining Zach and Jasper in the living room.

 

“Ways to teach a dragon how to read,” Zach explains, showing Willy his tablet.

 

Big mistake. It forces Zach to look at Willy, who’s all soft and sweet-looking in his sweatpants and Team Sweden t-shirt, hair wet and uncombed.

 

“Neat,” Willy says grabbing the tablet and sitting on the mattress, being careful about not dislodging Jasper from his perch.

 

“Yeah,” Zach swallows, his throat suddenly dry throat—he’s usually better at this, honestly. It must be the whole domesticity thing they’ve going on today.

 

“Lots of ideas,” Willy adds, scrolling through the websites.

 

“I am going to order some workbook online,” Zach says. “Just to change things around a bit for him.”

 

“I am sure he’s going to be fine with whatever, Hyms,” Willy says, giving Zach his tablet and getting up to turn off all the lights in the living room, so that only the one on the side table is on. Zach can reach that easily.

 

“I guess,” Zach sighs. “Still, I don't want to screw this up.”

 

“Oh, trust me,” Willy says lying down on his bed, “I get you. When I first asked Mitch if it’d let me dragon sit, I spent three days agonizing about the one hundred ways I could screw up. Mitch said that’s good, because it means I am going to be careful with him.”

 

“They still didn't let you take him by yourself,” Zach chirps him gently.

 

“Are you kidding me? I would not have been able to handle this by myself,” Willy confesses. “Which, by the way, thanks for stepping in and all. I really want to spend time with him like this, you know. But he’s so tiny.”

 

“You’re fine when you guys go and get things together,” Zach points out.

 

“When it’s just a couple of hours it’s easy,” Willy admits with a rueful smile. “He’s easy to entertain and he still likes to sleep a lot. But more than that and I’d panic. Still, Mitch and Matty need some help, at least until they bite the bullet and tell their parents.”

 

“That’s not going to happen until after the end of the season,” Zach says.

 

“Yeah,” Willy says. “I was there, too, when Matty explained it. And that’s why I want to get used to taking care of Jasper now, when they need it. Plus, I am afraid once the grandparents get involved we’re not going to see him as much.”

 

Willy looks really heartbroken at the idea, and Zach wishes he could do something about it.

 

“I disagree,” he says, trying to sound convincing. “I think he’s always going to want to spend time with us—with you and me, with Mo and Marty, even with Borgy and Kappy. Plus, after Mitch and Matty, we’re the persons he likes the most, and I don't think that’s gonna change.”

 

“I guess,” Willy says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says sleepily, crawling on Willy’s head and licking his nose in what Zach interprets as a reassuring gesture, before curling up besides Willy’s head.

 

“Hey, buddy, did we wake you?” Zach asks softly.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper shrugs.

 

“Are you missing Auston and Mitch?” Willy asks solicitously. “Do you want us to call them?”

 

Jasper thinks about it for a second, before shaking his head and snuggling closer to Willy.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” he says, and he goes back to sleep.

 

Willy looks helplessly at Zach, like Zach can somehow solve this problem.

 

“He clearly is not going anywhere,” Zach smiles encouragingly.

 

Willy smiles too, seemingly reassured, and curls up in that way he has, wrapped in the comforter, with two pillows behind his back.

 

“’Night, Zach.”

 

“Goodnight, Willy.”

 

Jasper wakes up once, around 3AM and chirps loudly until Zach turns on the light.

 

“You okay, buddy?” Willy asks sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, before making his way towards the half bathroom where Willy put his litter box. He’s back in short order and after a bit of hesitation, he scuttles up and crawls on top of Zach’s chest, leaving Zach open-mouthed.

 

“You sure, buddy?” Zach asks tentatively. “Your pillow is much more confortable.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper points out, what exactly, Zach isn’t sure, because he’s half asleep.

 

Zach turns towards Willy, who’s looking at them with a wide smile.

 

“Help,” Zach mouths. “I am going to squash him.”

 

“He’s not going to let you,” Willy says, whispers, really, because Jasper’s already asleep.

 

“If I kill him, I am going to murder you,” Zach promises.

 

“If you kill him, _I_ am going to murder _you_ ,” Willy replies. Then he gets up, drags his mattress closer to the couch and gets back under the sheets.

 

“Here” he says. “Now we’re close enough he can go back and forth without much fuss.”

 

Zach hopes that’s enough and goes back to sleep, his left hand curled protectively around Jasper. If this is what Auston experiences on a daily basis with Marns and Jasper, Zach can see why he’s totally gone.

 

Morning comes all too soon. For all that he likes to sleep, Jasper wakes up relatively early, something that Mitch had warned them about.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” he says softly, thus waking Zach up. Willy is still dead to the world, so Zach picks Jasper up and take him to the kitchen.

 

“Let make some breakfast and see if Mitch and Auston have texted, okay?” Zach suggests, and Jasper wags his tail in agreement.

 

Zach prepares a pot of coffee, gets together the ingredients to make some chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes—Willy and Jasper’s favorites respectively, because Zach might as well go down with this fucking ship—and gives Jasper a couple of grapes and a glass of water to tide him over.

 

Mitch and Auston are not up yet, given the lack of messages, and Jasper seems totally fine with that. He’s got a hockey puck he’s tossing back and forth and a tennis ball he runs all over the kitchen, mindful of Willy sleeping in the other room.

 

Zach is putting the finishing touches on Jasper’s tiny pancakes when Willy hugs him from behind, giving his the second heart attack in less than twelve hours.

 

“Jesus, Willy,” Zach exclaims, trying to get his heartbeat to calm the fuck down.

 

“You might not be Jasper’s favorite,” Willy says, hooking his chin on Zach’s shoulder, “but you’re certainly mine.”

 

Zach snorts and so does Jasper from the floor.

 

“What?” Willy says. “I am telling the truth.”

 

“Until Auston assists you on your next goal or Leo takes you back to that vodka bar you went when you were in Anaheim.”

 

“Lies,” Willy protests, not letting go of Zach, which is becoming a bit on an issue, because they’re both wearing very little for all that they’re fully dressed. There is a dick against Zach’s ass, and it’s doing things to Zach’s own dick.

 

“If you let me prepare Jasper’s breakfast, I’ll get to yours faster,” Zach points out.

 

Willy huffs like he’s being horribly put upon, but he finally lets go of Zach, thank fuck, and goes to pick Jasper up.

 

“How are you, Jasper?” he asks gently.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies enthusiastically, since he’s clearly great.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper flaps his wings happily, either at having slept well or at the pancake Zach prepared for him.

 

“Wow,” Willy tells Zach impressed. “Maybe you should move in and Kappy can move into your place.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper strongly approves of the suggestion. Zach sends him a warning glance before grabbing Willy’s plate and cup of coffee and depositing them on the table.

 

“Are you eating, too?” Willy asks puzzled.

 

“Yes,” Zach says, grabbing his own plate and coffee, which were out of Willy’s line of sight.

 

“This is awesome, Hyms, thanks,” Willy says, touching Zach’s leg with his.

 

“Anytime,” Zach responds, actually meaning it. Sucker. He’s just a sucker.

 

“Kappy texted,” Willy says between one bite and the next. “He’s going to see us at video review this afternoon.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says excitedly.

 

“He’s not going to have alcohol on him, Jasper,” Zach says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies indignant that Zach might think his only reason for wanting to see Kappy is because Kappy is the one who introduced him to alcohol.

 

“Right,” Zach says, continuing to each his pancakes. “What’s the plan for today?” he then asks, since this is Willy’s show.

 

“What’s up with Marns and Matty?” Willy asks.

 

“Still asleep when we got up,” Zach says, checking his phone. “Yep, no new messages.”

 

“Impressive,” Willy says. It’s almost nine o’clock.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, a smug expression on his snout.

 

“You know way too much about things you should know absolutely nothing,” Zach says, ticking him with a finger.

 

Jasper sort of giggles, a chirp and trill mixture that always make Zach’s heart flutter in joy when he hears it, and steals a piece of one of Willy’s pancakes.

 

“And you’re a terror,” Willy adds.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper admits proudly.

 

“We should wait until they get up and tell us what they want to do,” Willy continues. “I don't want to make plans if they decide they wanna come and pick Jasper up.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

 

“Do you want to go home?” Zach asks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper denies vehemently, sitting his butt in the middle of his half-finished pancake.

 

“After you’re done with breakfast, jeez,” Willy laughs.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and it’s another no, which is good, because it means Marns and Matty can have morning sex and Zach can bask in the combined light of Jasper and Willy’s company for a while longer, even if it’s not the best idea in the world.

 

By ten o’clock everyone is washed and dressed, the linens and mattress put away until the next sleepover, and the bags packed. Zach is back at the kitchen table reviewing the letters with Jasper while Willy cleans up the detritus of their breakfast.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper points to the X, which is really not an easy letter to explain.

 

“I know,” Zach says. “You know when the referees put us in the penalty box?”

 

“Really, Hyms,” Willy says, “that’s the best example you can come up with?”

 

“I don't see you trying, Nylander,” Zach mumbles.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper reminds them of their presence.

 

“The second word is box,” Zach writes it out. “The X comes at the end.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks.

 

“I can’t find a word beginning with X that we would normally use, buddy,” Zach admits.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says. It sounds like a whole lot of disappointment.

 

“What about xylophone?” Willy asks looking at his phone.

 

“Because Jasper is very familiar with that,” Zach says.

 

“He wasn't familiar with the dragon fruit,” Willy reminds Zach.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

 

“Do you want to learn how to play a xylophone?” Zach asks Jasper. “It’s a musical instrument. Because if that’s what you want, we can make that happen, much to the dismay of all involved.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper huffs.

 

“Hey, there are only over one hundred words in the English language beginning with X,” Willy comments.

 

“That explains it,” Zach sighs, looking at Jasper.

 

“Maybe Jasper can learn them all,” Willy suggests.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and that’s an ‘Absolutely not’ if Zach ever heard one.

 

“What about some of them?” Willy suggests. “Like xanthic, which means yellowish.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper says, drawing a very stylized banana.

 

“Yep,” Zach says, patting Jasper on the head. “Good job. Bananas are actually yellow. Yellowish is the color of Willy’s face when he’s dead drunk.”

 

“Fuck off,” Willy says. “Here is another one: xiphoid, which means sword-shaped.”

 

“Too violent,” Zach comments. Jasper agrees with a chirp.

 

“How about Xerox?”

 

“It means to make photocopies, Jasper, something you should never need to do.”

 

“ _Cheep_!”

 

“Okay, enough of this,” Willy says sitting down at the table. “How about we show you how to write our teammates’ names. Amazingly enough, none of them has an X in their first or last names.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper readily agrees, so Zach and Willy spent the next hours showing Jasper how to write Marty and Freddie and Brownie and Connor.

 

Around 11AM, a super-mortified Matty finally calls, and Willy spends five minutes making fun of him before even letting him talk to Jasper.

 

“I am so sorry, buddy,” Matty finally gets to say to Jasper. “We overslept.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says magnanimously.

 

“Dude, it’s really fine,” Zach says, slapping Willy’s ass, because he can.

 

“We’re having fun,” Willy confirms, actually sitting on Zach’s lap at the kitchen table so that Matty can see the three of them.

 

“Doing what?” Matty asks suspiciously.

 

“Jasper is learning his letters,” Zach proclaims proudly, and Jasper chirps, equally proud.

 

“Really? You guys started? That’s awesome,” Matty says, a big smile lightening up his face. “How do you like it, buddy?”

 

Jasper spends the next ten minutes explaining to Matty how much he likes learning how to read and write and, when Mitch finally joins them, having just gotten out of the shower, Jasper explains that to him, as well.

 

Willy therefore spends twenty minutes sitting on Zach’s lap, his back against Zach’s chest, while Zach thinks about the Leafs stats for the 2015-6 season just to avoid things from getting out of hands.

 

“You have, like, ten chairs in the house, Willy,” Zach hisses at a certain point, while Jasper is in the middle of his second retelling and Mitch is asking him a lot of very pointed questions.

 

“But you’re so much more confortable than any of them,” Willy whispers, making Zach shiver.

 

Willy’s eyes widen in surprise at that, before a satisfied smirk spreads on his red lips.

 

“Don't even think about it,” Zach says warningly, because he knows the face of Willy Nylander on the prowl, and Zach’s not a fucking gazelle.

 

“You don't know what I am thinking,” Willy says, settling more comfortably on Zach’s lap.

 

“Willy,” Zach says, eyes reduced to two slivers.

 

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Willy whispers in Zach’s ear. “Don't get me wrong, you’re cute all the time, but especially when you’re angry.”

 

“Willy,” Zach sighs, shivering again and therefore drawing a delighted laugh out of Willy, “we have company.” Like that’s the worst of their problems.

 

Willy winks and turns back towards the phone, where Matty and Mitch are still talking to Jasper, and haven’t caught up with the Zach-and-Willy situation, yet.

 

“So you had a great time, then?” Mitch asks for the fifth time.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

 

“You wanna us to come and get you now or are you okay if we wait until practice?” Mitch adds.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says unhelpfully.

 

“How about we go to the pet store to pick us a couple of toys?” Willy suggests.

 

“Or to a bookstore to pick up a couple of books?” Zach counters.

 

“Whatever,” Willy says. “Then we can grab some lunch and soon it’ll be time for video review.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees easily.

 

“That okay with you guys?” Zach asks Matty and Mitch.

 

“If you are not too tired of the little pest,” Mitch says.

 

“He’s no trouble at all,” Willy says. “Best dragon-sitting experience ever.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

 

“Okay, then,” Matty says. “You continue to behave and we’ll see you at the rink.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, licking Willy’s phone screen.

 

Once Matty hangs up, Willy turns towards Zach, passes both his arms around his neck and says, “So …”

 

Zach rolls his eyes but says nothing. Willy has enough ammunition as it is.

 

“Since when is this an option?”

 

“What is?” Zach prevaricates.

 

“This,” Willy says, grinding his ass on Zach’s crotch.

 

“Willy!” Zach hisses again.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper intervenes helpfully.

 

“What’s that?” Willy asks, turning towards Jasper.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper says, wagging his tail and flapping his wings.

 

“You knew about this?” Willy asks incredulous.

 

Jasper looks very smug about it, and Zach groans before hiding his face in Willy’s neck, since it’s just sort of there.

 

“You little sneak,” Willy exclaims, absolutely ecstatic. “You knew and you didn't tell me?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper admits, tail wagging furiously.

 

“You’re the best at keeping secrets, eh?” Willy says approvingly. “That’s very good to know.”

 

“Willy,” Zach says long-sufferingly. “If you could get off my lap, now?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Willy asks incredulous. “This is the best discovery since Marns found Jasper. I am not going anywhere.”

 

“My lap is the best discovery?” Zach asks, equally incredulous, because, really, his lap is nothing to write home about.

 

“Not that, Hymie, keep up,” Willy says, a teasing smile on his lips, which managed to get even redder in the last five minutes. “You having the hots for me.”

 

“I don't have the hots for you!” Zach sputters.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper begs to disagree.

 

“Yes, you do,” Willy says, getting up for a second and then straddling Zach.

 

“Willy,” Zach warns him, quite unsuccessfully, for the third time.

 

“Jasper, would you mind entertaining yourself for, like, ten minutes, while I talk to Zach?” Willy asks all sweet.

 

Jasper stares at him seriously and then gets going on a long tirade which leaves Willy speechless and Zach sort of flattered.

 

“I am going to behave like a gentleman,” Willy clearly feels compelled to promise.

 

Whether Jasper understands the ramifications of that statement is unclear, but the little dude scuttles down the table and goes to the living room, after sending Willy a warning glance.

 

“So, where were we?” Willy turns towards Zach again.

 

“We were agreeing you should get off my lap,” Zach grits his teeth.

 

“Nope,” Willy says. “I was about to explain to you what a marvelous discovery this is, since, I, too, have the hots for you.”

 

“Can we not talk like we’re in a porn shot or something?” Zach asks, passing a hand on his face.

 

“I guess we should,” Willy says, finally using a serious tone of voice, but still not getting the fuck up.

 

“Willy …”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Willy asks.

 

“Why didn't you?” Zach replies.

 

“Because I never thought I’d have a shot,” Willy explains offended.

 

“Are you serious?” Zach asks disbelieving.

 

“Of course I am,” Willy says. “You know I am bi. I didn't even know you like guys.”

 

“I don't,” Zach says. “Not often. It happens, like, once in a blue moon.”

 

“But you’re bi, too,” Willy says.

 

Zach nods.

 

“I guess it’s something that is going around on the Leafs,” Willy observes.

 

“It’s not a disease, Willy,” Zach sighs. He’s enamored with a fucking idiot.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Willy says. “The teammate attraction: it’s going around.”

 

“Maybe it’s part of Jasper’s magic,” Zach jokes. Willy smiles brilliantly.

 

“Anyways,” Zach adds, “I didn't think I’d have a shot either.”

 

“Why?” Willy asks tilting his head in puzzlement. “You’re smart, cute and kind. What’s there not to like?”

 

“I don't exactly fall under the normal parameters of your super-hot hookups.” Zach points out ruefully.

 

Willy looks at Zach intensely before saying, “First, you’re not a hookup, so, really, those parameters don't apply, whatever the fuck you think they are. Second, do we have to have a conversation about self-esteem and what not?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Zach denies vehemently. “My self-esteem is perfectly fine.”

 

“Good,” Willy says. “It’s going to be even better once I’ve blown you.”

 

“Willy,” Zach says, though it comes out strangled.

 

“Not now, of course,” Willy says, passing a hand through Zach’s short hair.

 

Zach’s hands have finally situated themselves on Willy’s hips to try and stop Willy from wiggling too much.

 

“I would hope so,” Zach says. “I don't want to traumatize Jasper.”

 

“But I am going to kiss you, now,” Willy says, and it comes out more tentative than anything Willy has ever told Zach.

 

“Willy …” Zach begins, because he doesn't want to get hurt, and kissing Willy might be the first step towards getting hurt.

 

“Please, Zach,” Willy asks leaning in. “It’s not just you, I promise.”

 

Zach looks at Willy and, after a moment of hesitation, he nods his consent.

 

Willy blinds him with another smile before kissing him like his life depends on it.

 

As far as first kisses go, this is a pretty good one, possibly top five, if not top three. The position is ideal, Zach and Willy know each other well, and they trust each other. It also lasts a remarkable long time, considering that there is a baby dragon somewhere in the background possibly getting into trouble.

 

That doesn't stop Zach from deepening the kiss and letting his hand slide under Willy’s shirt to run his fingers along Willy’s spine.

 

It’s Willy’s turn to shiver and Zach stops kissing him to start biting him along the neck and on the earlobe.

 

“I should have known you’d be good at this, too,” Willy pants, grinding his ass on Zach’s hardening dick. “You’re good at everything else.”

 

“Stay still,” Zach says, biting on Willy’s neck more forcefully.

 

“Then stop kissing me,” Willy whines.

 

“You’re the one who started it,” Zach whispers, going back to Willy’s mouth.

 

Willy opens up for him quickly and brings his right hand down to caress Zach’s chest.

 

“I think,” Zach gasps against Willy’s mouth. “I think we need to stop right now, before it’s too late.”

 

Willy leans his forehead against Zach’s shoulder and nods, taking big breaths of air to clear his head.

 

“I am coming over, tonight,” Willy says resolutely once he’s calmed down a bit. He’s still hard, and so is Zach, but at least they’re no longer in danger of coming in their pants.

 

“Okay,” Zach nods. “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Willy repeats.

 

“Jasper,” Zach calls out after another couple of minutes.

 

Jasper runs back to the kitchen and up to the table in no time, his tail wagging happily.

 

“ _Cheep_?”

 

“Yes,” Willy smiles. “Everything is fine,” he says, scratching Jasper under his chin. “Though we’re going to have to talk about you keeping secrets from me.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper defends himself. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

 

“Okay, fine, good point,” Willy agrees. “You were being a good friend. Thank you for taking care of Hyms.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, a lofty ‘Don’t mention it’ if Zach’s ever heard one.

 

“Ready to go to the toy store?” Willy asks, finally getting off Zach’s lap.

 

“Bookstore,” Zach says.

 

“Whatever,” Willy says. “Jasper can decide.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks.

 

“Yeah, we can do both, if we rush it,” Zach says checking the time.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, and he climbs up Zach’s shoulder and hides in his hood, ready to leave.

 

“It’s going to take Willy at least twenty minutes to get ready,” Zach reminds him, but Willy dismisses Zach’s comment with a wave.

 

“I’ll just grab a toque. Jasper’s entertainment and education are more important.”

 

“Did you hear that, buddy?” Zach faux-whispers as he goes to the living room to grab both their bags. “It’s a day for miracles.”

 

“No shit,” Willy says, smacking a kiss on Zach’s cheek before grabbing his hand. “Let’s go before it’s too late and we have to go hungry.”

 

The trip to the stores is fun, and Zach and Willy find two toys and two books that get Jasper’s seal of approval. Lunch is a rushed affair, but they manage to get something to eat before driving to the rink for the video review of the Penguins’ game Babs’s going to subject them to in preparation for Saturday’s game.

 

To be fair, Zach usually likes to watch Babs break down Crosby and Malkin’s game. But today he just knows he’s going to be distracted, what with the whole Willy-situation developing.

 

Matty and Marns meet them in the locker room. There is no on-ice practice scheduled, but that’s one of the rooms where it’s safer for Jasper, as rarely non-players straddle in.

 

Jasper, who was sitting on Zach’s shoulder, jumps on Mitch’s and greets him and Matty, delighted to see them after almost twenty-four hours apart.

 

Zach looks on fondly and Willy shoulders him.

 

“What?” Zach asks, turning towards him.

 

“Should we leave them to have their moment?” Willy says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper protests, before jumping back on Zach’s shoulder. Zach can see why Mitch is getting worried Jasper might be flying soon.

 

“Okay,” Willy laughs. “Not tired of us, yet?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says flapping his wings.

 

“ _Cheep_?” he then asks, turning towards Mitch.

 

Mitch shakes his head resigned, grabs Auston’s hand and tells Jasper to get into Zach’s hood.

 

“What’s happening?” Zach asks and he and Willy follow Mitch and Matty out of the locker room.

 

“Jasper wants to see Babs,” Auston explains. “There hasn't been much time with all the away games, and Babs doesn't want to run the risk of Jasper being seen when we’re practicing away.”

 

“Makes sense,” Willy says.

 

“Yeah, it does,” Mitch agrees. “Pity the little pest, here, then becomes unbearable about wanting to see him, and I am really not prepared to set up a play date with him, just yet.”

 

“I don't think he’d mind,” Zach points out.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods judiciously.

 

“Right,” Mitch says, finally arriving at the video room.

 

Most of the team is already there, shooting the shit and what not. Jasper remains hidden, because they never know who’s gonna be around, but as soon as Zach confirms it’s only teammates, he gives him the okay, and Jasper gets out of the hood and looks around.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” he says disappointed.

 

“Where is Babs?” Auston asks, picking Jasper up.

 

“In his office, talking to Mo,” Gards explains. “They shouldn't be a minute.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and then decides that Freddie and Brownie will do for now and leave Zach’s shoulder to go to say hello to them.

 

“Come on,” Willy says, dragging Zach by the hand and going to sit next to Borgy and Kappy.

 

“How was it?” Borgy asks, making room for both of them.

 

“Really good,” Willy says with a bright smile. “Zach will make someone an excellent wife and Jasper is perfectly well behaved considering all the time he’s spending with Marns.”

 

“Fuck off, Willy,” Zach and Mitch say at the same time, and Mitch, because he’s a dork, fist-bumps Zach, who indulges him.

 

Mitch sits besides Brownie with Auston right next to him and Zach looks around the room, following Jasper, who darts here and there to say hello to his favorites, and also to his less favorites, because Mitch and Auston are actually raising him with some manners, thankfully.

 

“You good?” Willy asks quietly.

 

“Yeah,” Zach says. “I had fun,” he adds, blushing slightly.

 

“Me, too,” Willy says with his bright smile. “And I am coming over tonight.”

 

Zach snorts. “Like I could stop you even if I wanted to.”

 

“But you don't want to,” Willy observes.

 

“Nope,” Zach confirms.

 

“Good,” Willy nods.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Zach smirks, because he might be besotted—and there is another good word for how he feels—but he’s never not going to give Willy shit about things.

 

“Oh, trust me,” Willy smirks, “it’s going to be _very_ good.”

 

Zach reddens even more, rolls his eyes and huffs.

 

At that point, Mo gets into the room, followed immediately by Babs, who closes the door.

 

“Good afternoon, boys,” Babs says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says and he runs up to Babs, stopping short of climbing up to him, much to Zach’s surprise. He’s wagging his tail, however, and chirping somewhat loudly, thus making his wishes very obvious for all to see.

 

“And Jasper,” Babs adds, leaning over to pick him up. He does so with ease—but then the guys raised three children.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, before sitting his butt on Coach’s left shoulder and looking around the room trying to seem intimidating.

 

Zach doesn't snicker, because he values his relationship with both Jasper and Babs, but it’s a close call. He has a really hard time believing how well Jasper gets along with Babs on any given day.

 

“Okay, boys,” Babs says, grabbing the remote control. “Let’s take a look at the Penguins’ Power Play first, shall we?”

 

Roman and Ron groan from the back of the room and Gards smiles amused, but then they’re off.

 

It’s a good review and once it’s done, Matty and Mitch come up to Zach.

 

“Do you guys want to grab something for dinner?” Mitch asks. “We wanted to thank you for dragon-sitting.”

 

“You don't have to,” Zach says. “We really wanted to do it.”

 

“We kind of twisted your arm, bro,” Auston reminds him.

 

“I still would have done it. And we had a lot of fun,” Zach assures him.

 

“We did,” Willy adds, coming up behind Zach and draping himself over Zach’s shoulder. “Plus we have plans.”

 

“You do?” Auston asks raising his eyebrows.

 

“Yep,” Willy says. “Big plans. Exciting plans. More fun plans than spending time with you.”

 

“Willy,” Zach sighs heavily.

 

“Oh,” Mitch says, before cluing into what’s going on. “Oh, really?” he adds with a huge smile. “Does Jasper know? Because Jasper’s got a lot invested in this.”

 

Zach looks at Mitch flabbergasted, while Willy says, “Of course he knows, he’s not an idiot.”

 

“Did Jasper say anything?” Zach says, feeling somewhat betrayed.

 

“No, at least not about you guys,” Mitch explains. “He just likes you both quite a lot and he prefers to spend time with the two of you together, rather than with each of you individually.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Zach says. Though, to be fair, it doesn't really matter that much, now, since Willy knows and he’s not running up the hills.

 

“Congrats, guys,” Auston says with a smile.

 

“I mean, there isn’t much to congratulate us about, yet,” Zach says.

 

“Nonsense,” Willy objects. “We should be congratulated about our awesomeness every day of the week.”

 

“And twice on Sunday, Willy?” Babs deadpans from behind them.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper snickers, because Jasper is a teacher’s pet and he’s always going to side to Babs.

 

“There is a thought, Coach,” Willy smiles unrepentant.

 

“I am afraid Jasper’s fallen under Crosby’s spell,” Babs says, looking at Jasper amused.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper admits. He then begins a short discussion about, Zach assumes, Crosby’s impressive edge work. Zach isn’t really sure.

 

“Can’t really blame him there, sir,” Mitch says. “He’s the best in the world.”

 

“I thought you were friends with McDavid,” Zach says. “Where are your loyalties?”

 

“Davo would be the first one to agree with me,” Mitch reminds him.

 

“I prefer Malkin,” Willy says. “But to each their own, buddy,” he adds, addressing Jasper.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper readily agrees, before jumping from Babs’ shoulder to Auston.

 

“See you tomorrow, boys,” Babs says. “Jasper, after we’re done, we can get you some ice time.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper replies enthused.

 

Babs walks out of the room, and Patty comes up to Auston to chat with Jasper, whom he doesn't get to see often. Soon, Leo, Naz and JVR join them and they start chirping Jasper’s good-naturedly for being Coach’s favorite, much to Jasper’s delight.

 

Zach casts a glance at Mitch and Auston, who are looking at their dragon being feted by their friends with pleased smiles on their face.

 

Willy leans his head on Zach’s shoulder and interlaces his fingers with Zach’s.

 

“He’s really awesome,” he tells Zach, who hums in agreement.

 

“You’re too, by the way,” Willy adds. “In case I wasn't clear enough this morning.”

 

Zach turns towards Willy and bumps their foreheads together.

 

“Thanks, Willy. You’re really awesome, also.”

 

Willy’s eyes crinkle like they do when he’s very happy and he squeezes Zach’s hand.

 

“Awesome dragon, awesome friends, awesome team,” Willy states.

 

“Yep,” Zach says, looking at Willy, “I guess we’re all set.”

 

“I guess we are,” Willy agrees.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper exclaims from Patty’s shoulder, clearly trying to get their undivided attention.

 

“Demanding dragon, too,” Zach smiles, while Willy giggles.

 

Together, they join their teammates and let Jasper hold court. Dinner, and whatever comes next, can wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with Astry's wonderful art!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13364913

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kappy's in the Doghouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364913) by [Astry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astry/pseuds/Astry)




End file.
